


What I like about you.

by MissKimisha



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKimisha/pseuds/MissKimisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha has been working on the Supernatural set for a mere 6 months but already finding himself growing lifelong friendships with Jared and Jensen. When Jensen announces his childhood friend and ultimate party host Christian Kane is in town, Jared refuses to attend a party hosted by that man for reasons unknown and Misha's curiosity slowly grows, landing himself an invite where he is about to see a very different side to Mr Ackles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dance, Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty this one is AU...well kinda. 
> 
> Jensen is very different in this fic, he's a lot more forward and loud! As opposed to reserved Jensen!  
> Misha is also a little different, maybe not quite as 'out there' but just as witty and sarcastic!
> 
> Christian...well i just made up a personality for him altogether! 
> 
> Please Note: The actor's wives do not exist in my fic, Misha is very much single, as is Jensen.
> 
> Also the majority of this story is from Misha's perspective, about his confusion and struggle to understand what the hell is going on lol But i promise there will be some POV stuff from Jensen later on too!

“Hey dude, mornin!”   
“Morning Jay” 

Misha approached Jared on set, trench coat swaying out behind him as he walked and came to a stop next to his co-star, taking his phone out for a quick check before stuffing it back into the coat pocket. 

“OK people let’s get set up and in position, then we’re ready to roll” Bob Singer called to the cast and crew who promptly prepared themselves for the scene ahead. 

Jared took a final swig of his take away coffee before tossing it in the bin, quickly glancing to his watch with a frown.  
“Where the hell is Jen?” he muttered. 

Misha shrugged as the make up girl rushed on set to make sure he and Jared were ready for the scene ahead. 

He had only been working on Supernatural for 6 months so far, his contact was only temporary at the moment with a possibility of an extension if the fans took to Castiel well enough. So far so good.   
Misha enjoyed working on the show, it was quite possibly the best opportunity he has ever had. The crew were amazing, he loved the character of Castiel and more importantly even after 6 months, Misha knew he had found friends for life in Jensen and Jared, no matter how much they tortured him on set. He was fairly certain he knew the boys incredibly well at this point, probably the reason they’re now so content with playing pranks on the guy and weirdly Misha is ok with that. 

Misha caught sight of Jensen running towards them, an apologetic look on his face and smirking slightly. 

“I’m so sorry people, got stuck on a phonecall...I’m here now” Jensen wheezed, leaning forward and placing his hands on his knees while he caught his breath. 

Bob rolled his eyes and yelled something about getting started, before roaming over to the cameras. The make up girl who was taking care of Misha was quick to move onto Jensen once his head came up and she set about doing her job.

“Oh good…we were gonna send a search party” Misha quipped, before turning on his heel and getting into position on set. 

One eye roll and a quick make up check later, the guys promptly began filming for the day. 

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

“That’s a wrap today folks, good job”   
Jared fist pumped the air before swinging an arm around Jensen’s shoulders.

“What gives man? You have been in a stupidly happy mood all day?” Jared asked, smirking and punching Jensen on the arm playfully. 

“Actually…I have awesome news…” Jensen piped up, removing Jared’s hand and facing him, Misha sliding in beside Jared to listen in. 

“Oh do tell” Misha said, shucking off his trench coat and loosening the tie around his neck. 

“…Chris is coming to visit this weekend…you know what that means Jay…” Jensen said, smiling widely as Misha frowned in confusion and looked between Jensen and Jared, who was now rolling his eyes and smirking.   
“…party time is on!”

Jensen smacked Jared on the arm and spun around on his heel, practically jogging off in glee towards his trailer. 

Misha looked at Jared with a slightly amused and confusion expression. 

“Chris?”

“Christian Kane…one of Jensen’s pals…he’s umm…let’s say he’s an interesting character who in Jen’s words…’throws the god damn best parties y’all’.” Jared said with a laugh.

Misha snorted at the comment and shook his head, as the two remaining cast members walked side by side towards their trailers.   
“You don’t agree?”

“Like I said…interesting man…interesting stories…another time maybe. But I can pretty much guarantee I am NOT going within spitting distance of one of Chris’ parties...ever…again.”

Jared patted Misha on the back, before heading to his own trailer and leaving his co-star laced in confusion and curiosity. 

As Misha reached his trailer door, Jensen was coming down the lot now out of Dean’s clothes and in his own, ready to go home. 

“Night Jen”

“Oh hey Mish…”

He stopped and turned to face Jensen, who was now approaching his trailer.  
“Yeah?”

“Forgot to ask if you wanted to come along?” Jensen asked with a smirk and what Misha would describe as a ‘slightly hopeful look’ on his face.  
“Come along to…?” 

“Oh sorry, Chris’ party on Friday night…he usually hires out the VIP area of the main club in Vancouver when he comes to stay” 

Misha raised an eyebrow and thought it over, Jared’s words still running through his mind. 

“Ok yeah…sure, why not.” Misha replied with a smile, curiosity winning out in the end.

Jensen practically beamed and lurched forward gripping Misha’s shoulders.  
“Ah man that’s awesome!! You won’t regret it I swear…best decision you have ever made, trust me”

He slapped Misha on the arm and jumped down off the steps, heading off towards his car.  
“Night Mish”

“Yeah…night Jen” Misha mumbled, his curiosity now definitely peaked and he couldn’t help but break the news to Jared when he seen him exit his trailer. 

“Hey Jay…wait up…” He called out, jogging over to where Jared stood.

“What’s up man?” 

“…Jensen just invited me to Chris’ party on Friday night” 

A long pause fell between them both, Jared pressed his lips together tightly and nodding slowly.  
“And you said…?” 

“Yes…of course!” Misha said, quirking an eyebrow at Jared and waiting for the reaction that followed.

Jared raised his eyes to the heavens and nodded once more, before promptly bursting out laughing and clapping Misha on the shoulder.

“Wow...well good luck with that. You’re braver than me…” Jared said with a snort of laughter and began walking away.

“Woah hey…what’s that supposed to mean? What exactly happens at these parties?” Misha said, calling after Jared.

“Oh trust me, you will find out on your own…it’s quite the experience…” Jared shook his head, chuckling to himself. Noticing Misha’s confused face, he added a final comment.  
“…you think you know Jensen now? Well let’s just say…get ready to meet the REAL Jensen Ackles”

With a final laugh, Jared stalked towards his car and Misha frowned, the last thing he heard was Jared’s laughter filling the air.

*How bad could it possibly be?*


	2. Everybody Loves Me.

“MISHA…you still on for tonight yeah?” Jensen called out across the lot.

“Of course” Misha said with an uncharacteristic hint of nervousness lacing his voice.

“Awesome, I’ll text you the details later.” 

Jensen disappeared into his trailer, Jared following behind him but not before shooting Misha an amused look. 

*What the hell have I agreed to*

Friday had come around ridiculously fast and Misha had little success in drawing any information out of Jared about these parties, so he was left to mull it over and consequently find out for himself that night.   
Jared did explain however that he of course, is NOT attending and Jensen doesn’t even bother asking him anymore. Misha found it particularly weird, given the pair acted like brothers in real life too and gathered Jared would love hanging out with Jensen off set. 

Again he tried to push for further information, but Jared simply shrugged and mumbled something about ‘never again’ and ‘definitely the kind of thing I can live without’, before smiling wickedly at Misha and wishing him luck. 

Misha had given up asking after that point, facing the dreaded fact that whatever it is that scared Jared off, he would have to find out all by himself. 

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

He came to a stop outside the club Jensen had given directions for, Misha adjusted his shirt slightly. Deciding smart-casual was possibly the best option for this kind of night out, Misha had dressed in a simple black shirt, top couple of buttons undone, un-tucked and sleeves rolled up to his elbows, along with dark blue jeans and black boots. 

It had been a long time since Misha had been to a place like this; he took a deep breath and headed inside. Immediately the loud music and the heat from the cramped club hit him like a ton of bricks, he grimaced slightly taking in his surroundings.   
Misha pulled out his phone, noting that he was fashionably late…ok so that wasn’t on purpose, he had gotten a bit lost finding the club but still, the excuse works. He quickly scanned the bar for any sign of the ‘VIP’ area, when he seen nothing Misha began to push through the sweaty bodies and head further inside. 

That’s when he finally caught sight of a dark corner, with a rope barrier across a small doorway which held a heavy, dark curtain which was drawn back so you could just about see inside. Figuring that was his location, Misha frowned and cautiously approached the curtain, leaning over the rope slightly to peek inside. 

Misha frowned as his eyes flickered around the area stored behind the curtain, not being able to spot Jensen amongst the handful of people gathered there. 

“Sorry buddy, invitation only…this ain’t a peep show” 

Misha jumped backwards slightly, the sound of a strong country accent startling him and a man with long brown hair came into his view, the guy was shorter than Misha, dressed in a plaid shirt and jeans. 

“Umm sorry man…I’m actually looking for someone” Misha stuttered slightly, as the man eyed him suspiciously. 

The man broke out into a wide, suggestive smile.  
“Ain’t that the truth…everyone is always looking for someone at one of my parties…I guess you’re pretty enough to join in…but you have to tell me your name first?”

Misha quirked an eyebrow at the guy and realisation flooded over him.  
“Oh…if this is your party, I guess that makes you Chris Kane right?” 

“The one…the only…and you are?” 

“MISHA!” 

Chris and Misha’s attention was caught by the sound of Jensen’s voice calling out the name across the room. He was now rapidly approaching the two with a beer in hand.

“Dude…I was beginning to think you weren’t coming…” Jensen said grinning, as he came to a stop next to Chris. 

“You know this guy?” Chris asked with a raised eyebrow, pointing to Misha.

“Yeah this is my co-star…my friend…the one I was telling you about?” Jensen said, his voice dropping slightly into a mutter, his eyes widening as Chris seemed to click and the two smiled, nodding at each other.

“Oh…oh…this is the guy. Misha you say?” Chris said, with a knowing smirk.

“Umm yeah…the one, the only” Misha replied with a straight face, mimicking Chris’ earlier statement and eyeing both guys suspiciously as they looked between one another, almost as though sharing an inside joke and Misha was not cool with that, especially if it’s about him. 

*There is something I don’t know*

“Well why the hell didn’t you say you were pals with Jennie here…come on in buddy” Chris chimed, letting the rope barrier drop and motioning for Misha to come past the curtain. 

Misha stepped in with slight hesitancy, Jensen was immediately by his side and an arm flung around Misha’s shoulders.   
He eyed Jensen’s arm suspiciously before looking back to his co-star, who was grinning from ear to ear.

“Glad you could make it man” Jensen said, leaning down slightly to speak right down Misha’s ear.

“Sure…I feel a little…over dressed?” Misha questioned, his eyes flickering over Jensen’s attire which consisted of a black AC/DC t-shirt and ripped jeans. 

Jensen looked in amusement, letting his own eyes glaze over Misha’s dress code for the evening. His glance turned into more of a long, drawn out stare and hummed in approval under his breath, squeezing Misha’s shoulder affectionately. Misha raised an eyebrow at his co-star, suddenly feeling a little violated and when his wide eyes finally locked with Jensen’s roaming ones, all Jensen could say was;

“Not at all…you look fucking hot” 

And wow that was super uncomfortable and a little weird. Misha just gaped for a moment; trying to figure out if Jensen was kidding or not, before Chris interrupted.

“HA, sweet Jesus…Ackles put the poor boy down…you want a beer Misha?” Chris said with a chuckle, grabbing Misha’s arm and tugging him towards the bar and away from a pouting Jensen, who followed them.

“Beer sounds good…but I may need something a little stronger later” Misha chimed in as they come to a stop at the VIP bar, looking at Jensen with a confused frown. 

The Jensen that Misha knew was a little reserved…usually anyways. Not usually very affectionate or touchy feely…except with Jared at times, they will hug like brothers do, but otherwise not so much. Misha has never really been on the end of Jensen’s hugs or shows of affection before; it was pretty damn rare at the best of times.

Within minutes of arriving, Jensen looked the most relaxed and happiest Misha had ever seen and he had managed to compliment him in, well...what some would call a forward manner and show some form of physical affection. Truth be told, Misha was a little suspicious. 

*Is this what Jared was talking about?* 

Chris handed Misha a beer with a chuckle, seemingly laughing at Misha’s expression, he probably wasn’t being too discreet about the fact he was a tad suspicious. 

Some guys over the other side of the bar heckled Chris and motioned for him to join them, he placed a firm kiss on Misha’s cheek *OK…now I’m freaked* and smiled. Misha plastered on a tight lipped fake smile in return and discreetly wiped his cheek.

“Later boys, I am being summoned by my fans...” Chris and Jensen shared a bark of laughter.

“Right, right…cause everybody loves ya huh Chris?” 

“…Damn straight Ackles…”  
Chris smacked Jensen on the ass and walked away.  
“…Later hot stuff, come find me in a bit…we can introduce your guy to some people”

Jensen continued to laugh and wiggled his eyebrows at Misha.  
“You look a little freaked out?”

Misha immediately shook his head.  
“No, me? Freaked out? Never…takes a lot more than a kiss on the cheek from a total stranger to freak me out”

“Good, cause I’ve only brought Jared to one of Chris’ parties a couple of years back and let’s say it didn’t take long before he bolted out the door. Never asked him to come back since…he’s such a pussy” Jensen said with a laugh, causing a further frown from Misha.

“Wanna tell me why he bolted?” 

“Like I said…he’s a pussy”

Misha winced at Jensen’s unusual choice of word, the moment cut short by his phone ringing. 

“Oh I should get this” Misha said, taking his phone out.

“Hurry back” Jensen whispered down Misha’s ear, smacked him on the ass and walked off with a laugh.

He froze for a moment, ringing phone in his hand and shot a curious look over his shoulder to Jensen who was now walking away from him. 

*Weird*

Once in the quiet bathroom, Misha answered his call.  
“Yeah?”

“Dude that is no way to answer your phone…” Jared said on the other end. 

“I knew it was you dumbass…what’s up?”

“Just wondered how the party is going…you still there?”

“What the fuck is with you guys…first you tell me you’re never going to any of these parties again…then you won’t tell me why…then you wish me luck for accepting an invite…then Jensen tells me you bolted from one of Chris’ parties, but he also won’t tell me why…what the hell is going on Jay?” Misha rambled in frustration down the phone, hearing Jared cackle in amusement.

“Ha…hey I bolted for good reason…that’s a story for another time. How you finding it? Chris ok?” 

Misha rolled his eyes at Jared’s further lack of explanation.

“It’s alright, place is a bit sweaty and loud. I haven’t been here long cause I got lost…Chris is…ok I guess, a little loud and cocky but otherwise alright…”

“Huh…he must be behaving himself, but give it time” 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean? Is this guy gonna jump me or something?”

Jared laughed uncomfortably, choosing to ignore Misha’s question entirely.  
“How’s Jen?”

Misha paused at the question, thinking over what to say…since he arrived the only thing that was slightly off, was Jensen’s attitude and this ‘new side’ that Jared must have been talking about earlier. 

“He’s…different”

“Uh huh Different how?”

“I dunno it’s kinda odd…I mean he’s still the same old Jensen but with a slight adjustment…I’m not sure what to think. He’s a lot happier and relaxed…a little more…umm affectionate than usual? Maybe? I dunno…guess that’s not too weird…just not used to seeing it on him…” Misha explained, ending with a frustrated sigh, maybe he was just thinking too much into it, he could blame Jared for that.

“Hmmm…sounds about right so far, what’s he done?”

“He…keeps putting his arm around me…but I guess that’s normal, just not used to it from Jen…he kinda smacked my ass? Which was a little weird, but when Chris did the same to him, I assume it’s some sort of weird bromance crap…and I guess the weirdest part…”

“Go on…”

“Well he kinda ‘checked me out’, gave me a ‘look’ and said I looked fucking hot”

Misha heard Jared burst into fits of laughter down the phone and rolled his eyes.  
“Why is that funny? Am I reading too much into this…Jay?”

Jared caught his breath and tried to speak through his laughs.  
“Ahh man not at all, let’s just say the night has only just started…you’re getting the exact same treatment I did my first and only time…only I got it from Chris and not Jen…you could be in big trouble tonight dude. Just stay alert…”

“What the hell are you talking about? Stay alert? For what…”

“Gotta go buddy, check in later…good luck” Jared said quickly finishing the conversation and ending the call.

“SON OF A BITCH” Misha yelled into the open space, shoving his phone back into his jeans.

He shook his head in frustration and stormed out of the bathroom, Jared’s words ‘Stay alert’ ringing in his ears as he made his way back to Jensen.


	3. Somebody that I used to know.

Misha re-entered the sweaty domain that had become the VIP area, for the first time that night he really took in his surroundings. 

There were guys latched onto guys, girls latched onto girls, a pool table in the middle that was currently occupied by Chris and some guy wearing a cowboy hat.   
Misha’s eyes scanned the room and found Jensen sitting on a leather couch; a girl dressed in practically nothing was clinging to his side and whispering down his ear. The thing was, Jensen didn’t look remotely happy about it and for the first time that night Misha could have sworn he seen Jensen look uncomfortable, forcing a fake smile and keeping a tight grip on his beer as the girl ran her hands over his chest. 

He rolled his eyes, diverting from the situation and started heading towards the bar, until a familiar call of his name stopped him in his tracks. Misha glanced back over his shoulder to see Jensen shoving the girl aside and jogging towards him instead. 

“Hey, where ya been? Thought you run out on me” Jensen said breathlessly as he reached Misha, a small smile playing on his lips. 

Misha smirked in return and shook his head.  
“Course not, just had to take a call…I’m back now, do you want another beer?”

Jensen smiled widely and nodded, placing a hand on the small of Misha’s back, causing his co-star to jump slightly at the contact.

“Good I’m glad and a beer sounds great, thanks Mish” Jensen said smiling, moving his hand to rest on Misha’s hip and rubbing small circles there with his thumb before pulling it away.

It was a small gesture that made Misha shiver slightly and the action slotted in with all of Jensen’s other ‘small gestures’ of the night so far and his out of character ‘weird behaviour’. 

They made their way to the bar, Misha staying one step ahead and ordering two beers. Jensen reached his side and leant against it casually, staring at Misha and grinning.

“What?” 

“Nothing…I’m just glad you’re here. Having fun?” Jensen asked, poking his co-star in the arm. 

Misha chuckled lightly and raised an eyebrow.  
“Ummm…sure, Chris seems like a good guy…the place is ok…loud…”

Jensen smirked in amusement and bit his lip.  
“You’re a terrible liar…but trust me, the night is young and I know you have thicker skin than Jared, so you’ll stick with the party tonight…right?” He asked, ending with a glint of hope in his eyes that Misha couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Of course I will, but wondering why thick skin is needed exactly…” Misha answered, only to be cut off by the barman putting down their beers. 

Misha paid him and handed Jensen his beer, noting that his co-star hadn’t entertained his pending question. Jensen simply started heading back towards the leather couch, pulling slightly on Misha’s elbow as an indication to follow, which of course he did. 

Before they reached the couch, Misha felt a hand land loudly on his shoulder, turning to see Chris grinning at him.

“How are ya pool skills Collins?” He asked, removing his hand.

Misha eyed Chris carefully before answering.  
“Reasonable”

“Fancy a game?” He said motioning to the now free pool table.

“Umm…”  
Misha was about to politely decline before Jensen fell into step next to him and interrupted. 

“Oh I see, I’m not a good enough contender for you anymore huh CK?” Jensen joked, wiggling his eyebrows and causing Chris to laugh.

“Well you whoop my ass every time; I’m not ashamed to admit…you’re too good for me Ackles”

Misha watched the two men interact, noting the banter that clearly came with years of friendship. 

“I’ll do you a deal…we play and Misha plays the winner…”

“I do?”

Jensen turned to Misha with a grin.  
“Yep you do…it’s only fair.”

Chris laughed, throwing his head back and heading towards the table.  
“You’re on Jennie…”

Jensen winked at Misha, patting him on the back and headed over to join Chris. 

“…Rack ‘em up big boy” Chris joked, smacking Jensen on the ass when he leant across the pool table to retrieve the pool Que. 

Misha couldn’t help his eyes falling to Jensen’s jean clad ass and couldn’t help but stare a little. When he realised what he was doing, he promptly snapped himself out of it and followed them over to the pool table. He pulled up a stool and sat near by the table to watch the game. 

The game was an interesting watch, Jensen and Chris joked around…a lot, prodded & poked at each other, trying to distract the other. If Misha didn’t know any better, he would say it was flirting but surely he did know better, right?

Jensen won by a landslide and was currently pinching Chris’ cheeks; cooing and awww’ing at his friends failed attempts to win, earning a light slap on the face from Chris, telling him to get the hell off and laughing lightly, motioning towards Misha. 

“You’re not done yet Jen…hope he kicks your ass” Chris joked, before taking a seat on the side-lines.

Jensen turned, finally focusing on Misha with an almost feral grin that made him gulp slightly as his co-star stalked towards where he sat and came to a stop in front of him, causing Misha to look up. 

“So…you think you can take me Collins?” Jensen said, with a smirk in place and his thumbs hooked through the belt loops on his jeans. 

Misha glanced towards Chris who gave him the thumbs up, before returning his eyes to Jensen’s. He slowly stood up and let a grin spread across his face.

“Oh bring it on Ackles…bring it on”


	4. We are the champions

Misha pushed lightly past Jensen and made his way over to the pool table, a slight cocky swagger in his step.   
Jensen turned around and watched him as he set up the balls, smirking at Misha’s attitude.

“You gonna stand staring all day or are we gonna play pool?” Misha mocked, picking up a pool Que and waiting for Jensen to make a move. 

His quirked an eyebrow and stalked towards Misha, standing in his personal space and causing his breath to hitch slightly as Jensen leant in. 

Jensen placed his hand over Misha’s where it held firmly onto the pool Que and he stared directly into his co-stars now wide, blue eyes. Jensen tightened his grip over Misha’s hand and leant in close, whispering in his ear.

“Let’s play baby” 

He slid his hand over Misha’s and gripped the pool Que, pulling it from Misha’s grasp and pushing past him.

Misha let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding, his whole body suddenly buzzing and vibrating, basically reacting exactly how it was NOT supposed to. 

He turned and shot a glare towards Jensen, who was now getting ready to take the first shot. Misha grabbed the second pool Que and simply watched as Jensen made the break. 

Jensen stood back up with a proud grin and motioned with his arm for Misha to take his turn. 

“I believe the floor is yours…”

“Gee thanks” Misha said with a roll of his eyes.

He glanced over the pool table, noting the best way to take his shot. Misha went to take his go, only to jump back when Jensen spoke loudly.

“You sure you know what you’re doing over there?” Jensen said, with a grin plastered across his face.

“Yes” Misha said through gritted teeth and positioned himself again to take his go.

“I’m not convinced…you look like you need a little help…”

“No…I’m fine, just let me take my go already” Misha said, leaning back across the table. 

Suddenly Misha felt a presence behind him as he bent over, he visibly jumped as two hands grabbed his hips and he felt a warmth spread across his back as Jensen leant over him. 

“See you gotta hold it like this…” Jensen explained, moving one hand out and placing it over Misha’s on the pool Que, shifting slightly so he was pressed firmly against Misha’s ass.

“I’ve got it thanks Jensen…” Misha said uncomfortably, rolling his eyes.

He knew his co-star was simply trying to throw him off the game, but that didn’t make the situation any less weird and Misha couldn’t recall a time they had ever been THIS close before. 

Jensen hummed under his breath, smiling in amusement as he felt Misha shift and try to push him off. He pushed the pool Que to one side and they fought for control of it.

“Yeah just move it a little to the left…Just like that…uh huh I think you got it.” He said laughing, his breath tickling Misha’s ear.

Misha responded by jabbing the Que backwards and successfully poking Jensen in the ribs.

“Whoops” Misha said, plastering on a completely un-apologetic smile.

Jensen chuckled and moved off his co-star, rubbing his ribs in mock pain. That was the moment Misha took his shot and pocketed two balls in one go.   
He stood up with a triumphant grin and stuck his tongue out at Jensen.

“Oh you’re going down” 

 

The game continued in this manner, Misha kept prodding Jensen with the pool Que to distract him and in turn Jensen would ruffle Misha’s hair or stroke his face affectionately while he tried to take his shots. 

Misha was winning by a mile and Chris was sat on the side lines howling in amusement at Jensen’s pouty ‘sore loser’ face. 

“I guess putting me off my game doesn’t work huh Jen?” Misha taunted, sauntering around the pool table and grinning widely. 

“Guess not…maybe I need to up my game then” Jensen retorted, following Misha’s trail around the table. 

Misha was finally having fun, Jensen’s weird behaviour aside, he was starting to like this side to his friend and he seemed to have backed off a lot since they started, which made Misha feel slightly more comfortable. 

Although he was still hyper aware of Jensen, especially when during Misha’s final shot he felt Jensen move behind him for the second time that night. 

He ignored the body hovering close behind, Jensen didn’t make any sort of move so Misha went to take his shot, only to feel a strong hand on his ass grip and squeeze tightly, causing Misha to buck forward and pocket the white ball in error.

“FUCK!” 

Jensen laughed loudly, moving back around the table and winked at Misha.  
“N’aww bad luck angel boy”

Misha glared at Jensen, partly in annoyance and partly in shock.

The game ended with a miraculous win from Jensen, although Misha was pretty sure he cheated somehow and Chris stood up, throwing his hands in the air.

“It’s official Jackles is an unbeatable force! All hail!” He chuckled, heading off towards the bar area.

Jensen approached Misha with a cocky grin.

“N’awww poor baby, we can always have a re-match?” He suggested with a wink.

“Not interested, you are too distracting” Misha mumbled, throwing his pool Que on the table. 

“Yeah well…you’re just too easy” He replied with a smirk.

Chris returned with three beers and handed two to Jensen, who turned offering a beer to Misha as a sign of peace. 

“Come on dude, game over…let’s just chill for a bit” Jensen said, wiggling the beer in front of Misha’s face.

He couldn’t help but smile and took the beer from his co-star as they headed towards the vacant leather couch. 

The night was still young.


	5. Sexy and you know it!

Jensen flopped onto the couch, pulling on Misha’s arm and successfully pulling him down onto the couch beside him. 

“Hey, watch the drink” Misha scolded, straightening up slightly and cradling the beer in his lap. 

Jensen held onto his beer, sinking back into the couch with legs spread wide as scanned the room. His eyes locked onto the girl from earlier talking to Chris, he grimaced slightly and shivered, before taking a swig of his beer. 

Misha noticed the look and raised an eyebrow.  
“Not your type huh?” He asked, motioning towards the girl.

Jensen made a face and glanced to Misha.  
“Hell no…the girl is beyond trashy, she gives me the creeps”

“Who is she?”

“Amanda, she comes to every single party that Chris throws…he gets the regulars and unfortunately she is one of them. She shows up in next to nothing, flaunts herself around and throws herself at every guy & girl that enters the party. She has tried it on with me every time…I push her away but she doesn’t get the hint…”

Misha scrunched up his face in distaste, glancing over to the girl flirting openly with Chris.

“I see…He doesn’t seem to mind so much?” 

“Chris will tap anything with a heartbeat…I love the guy but he’s a bit of a whore. She will get bored of him soon…surprised she hasn’t hit on you yet…”

Jensen turned to Misha with devious smirk and poked him on the arm.

“Thank fuck for that, no reason why she would anyways”

Misha stated, shaking his head and taking a swig of his own beer, he could see Jensen staring at him out of the corner of his eye. 

“Are you kidding…you are the sexiest guy here tonight…give it time”

The words rolled so easily off Jensen’s tongue that it shocked Misha.  
“Hot? Sexy? Jeeez you will be giving me a complex Jen” he said with a chuckle. 

“It’s true” Jensen stated seriously, turning to look Misha in the eye and a moment of silence fell between them.

The intensity hit Misha like a ton of bricks and he suddenly felt uncomfortable again, not knowing what to make of Jensen’s comments, behaviour & actions. Was it all a joke? Was he being serious? Was Misha reading too much into this? The questions marched through his brain at a thousand miles an hour and his now beer buzzed brain couldn’t keep up with them. Yet he couldn’t ignore the fact these little compliments from Jensen were starting to affect him in ways he never thought possible.

They broke eye contact when Jensen cleared his throat; he smirked and leaned back further into the couch, shooting out a hand to rest it on Misha’s leg.   
Misha watched the hand cautiously as it rested lightly on his knee, Jensen stared at the ceiling looking perfectly content and Misha was at a loss at what he was supposed to do, so he simply sat back, shut up and drank his beer. 

Their position was broken when Amanda came stumbling over and Jensen let out a heavy sigh.  
“Don’t worry Jen, I’m not coming to bother you…I came to see your friend…don’t think we have been introduced” She said, trying her hardest to be sexy.

Misha’s eyes went wide as she sat down on the other side of him and he felt Jensen’s hand drop off his leg, weirdly Misha was wishing the hand would return because now he felt as though he was open for the taking and Amanda certainly looked like she wanted to take.

“Hey hot stuff, what’s your name…” She said seductively, running her hand up and down Misha’s arm. 

“His name is Misha and he isn’t interested” Jensen stated coldly as he stood up, holding a hand out to his co-star.

Misha looked at Amanda, smiling apologetically before taking Jensen’s hand and being helped up, out of her grasp. She pouted, sighing loudly before shrugging and heading towards her next victim.

Jensen pulled Misha by the hand towards another couch near the slot machine that was empty.

“Trust me you did NOT wanna go there…god knows what she has, all the people she sleeps with” Jensen said sharply, tugging on Misha’s hand and pulling him down onto the new couch.

“I wasn’t going to go there…believe it or not, I have standards” Misha mumbled, letting himself be pulled down.

Jensen’s cold look dropped and was replaced by a genuine grin as they settled on the new couch. 

“You’re way too good for her anyways…” Jensen muttered under his breath quietly, but loud enough for Misha to hear. 

Misha felt Jensen turn sideways to face him and shuffle closer, suddenly the space between them seemed to decrease and Misha’s heart picked up pace as his co-star moved closer. He had no idea what was going on or what was going through Jensen’s head and it frightened him to death. 

“Umm Jen?”

“Do you know how hot you are? Do you know how many people in this room want you? Even Chris would take a crack at you…” Jensen stated quietly, running his hand up and down Misha’s jean clad thigh, causing him to shift uncomfortably.

“I umm…I…”   
Misha stuttered unsure of what he actually wanted to say.  
“…is it really hot in here or is it just me” He said, feeling the heat radiate slowly through his body, his heart thumping like crazy against his chest.

Jensen said nothing; he simply smirked and moved a hand to Misha’s neck, cupping him under the jaw.

“You do feel a little clammy” He muttered.

Misha sat frozen in place, watching Jensen’s face carefully as his co-stars eyes raked over his body for the second time that night.   
Jensen’s hand slowly made its way down to Misha’s chest, going straight for the button on his shirt and popping it open.

“This might help a little…” He said transfixed on his own hand as it popped open the first button on Misha’s shirt, revealing more tanned skin.

Misha gulped loudly, panic now setting in and yet he couldn’t seem to move or speak.

Jensen dipped his fingers under Misha’s shirt slightly where it had just been undone and rubbed slow soothing circles into the exposed skin, humming in content under his breath. 

“Better?” Jensen asked, removing his hands and finally meeting Misha’s slightly concerned gaze. 

Misha found himself unable to do anything other than nod slowly, looking wide eyed at his co-star and continued to do so as Jensen stood up, declaring he would be right back, leaving Misha completely alone with his thoughts.


	6. If You're looking for trouble...

Misha watched Jensen retreat to the bathroom and sighed a breath of relief.

*What the hell is happening?* Misha questioned himself, slumping back into the couch and taking a rather large swig of his beer.

He brought his head back up only to notice a drunken looking Chris now stumbling towards him with a shit eating grin spread across his face.  
*Fucking fantastic*

“Misha buddy” He declared, dropping down onto the couch beside Misha and leaving no personal space what so ever. 

“Chris…buddy.” Misha muttered, creating some space between him and the other man.

“You know Jensen outta be careful…” Chris started in a serious voice, leaning into Misha and his eye’s darting around suspiciously. 

“What, why?” Misha asked in a panic, his eyes also darting around the room for signs of his co-star.

“…He really shouldn’t leave his hot, single, downright sexy co-star alone at these parties…who knows what will happen.” Chris mumbled quietly into Misha’s ear and pulling back with a wiggle of his eyebrows, breaking into a flirtatious smile.

Misha immediately shuffled away again, wanting to put as much distance between him and this guy as possible, maybe he was right…Chris is gonna jump him and like fuck, Misha is definitely NOT ready for that. 

“Ok I’m gonna come straight out and ask…are you planning on making a move here?” Misha spat out in a panic, his eye’s widening considerably.

Chris eyed Misha for a moment, before bursting into a fit of laughter and howling loudly.

Misha suddenly felt a pang of annoyance; it really wasn’t that funny to him.  
“Why are you laughing? You have spent the first part of tonight flirting and slapping my ass and well…doing this…Am I wrong to assume?”

“Dude…that’s just what we do here…ok maybeee I’m a little over friendly and to be fair, a little flirtatious…and ok, I do swing both ways and I wouldn’t say no to a guy like you…but damn…I ain’t stupid, if I so much as make a move, Ackles would have my dick on a chopping board!”

Chris snorted and leant back in his seat, taking a long drink from his beer.

“Right, I’m sorry for assuming, I guess I’m just not used to this kind of attention…especially from guys I barely know.” Misha muttered in apology.

“Don’t sweat it blue eyes, I think give it some time and you could really fit in here…besides I’m impressed, you lasted longer than Jared.” Chris concluded with a nod of approval.

“Yeah he mentioned…” Misha started to speak, watching as Chris stood up slowly and drained the last of his beer.

“Anyways I’m gonna head back to my pals over there and Jennie boy will be back in a minute no doubt, so I’ll make some room. Later man.” Chris retreated, throwing a wink to Misha and leaving him drowning in further confusion. 

His thoughts turned back to Chris’ comments about Jensen, why would Jensen want Chris’ ‘dick on a chopping board’ if he made a move on Misha? Was he just an over protective friend or maybe he doesn’t want his best friend to screw over his co-star? Or was it something more, did Jensen want to make a move on Misha? But Jensen was a straight man, right? That’s what Misha was led to believe up until this point and even though Jensen was being strange and just as ‘flirtatious’ if not more so than Chris, that could just be the circle of friends influence, Chris’ behaviour rubbing off on his best friend? Questions once again whirled around Misha’s brain like a washing machine and it was starting to make him ridiculously dizzy with confusion. He had never been on a more baffling night out, too many questions and not enough answers. 

Almost on queue Jensen returned with a smile and flopped back down on the couch beside Misha.

“What I miss?” He asked, plucking Misha’s beer from his hand and draining the last of it.

Misha watched Jensen drown the rest of his drink and shook his head in disbelief.  
“You owe me a beer or half a beer at least…”

Jensen smirked in response, winking at Misha and slamming the bottle down on the table beside him. 

“…and you didn’t miss much, except…” Misha thought that maybe if he was going to get some answers, he needed to shake things up a little and see what kind of reactions it evoked, so he began with Chris’ weird cryptic messages about Jensen.  
“…Chris came over to sit with me and he was getting, you know…pretty close.”

Jensen immediately tensed beside Misha and his jaw tightened into a hard line.  
“What…close how?”

*Interesting* Misha thought, watching the anger? Jealousy? Protectiveness? Sweep over Jensen’s body language. 

“I thought he was gonna make a move on me.” Misha stated bluntly and glanced to Jensen to gage his reaction.

Sure enough, Misha was not disappointed and Jensen shot to his feet, fists balled up with pure venom dripping from his voice.

“What the fuck, I’m gonna fucking kill him…he promised me…that guy cannot keep it in his pants.” Jensen ranted angrily, making a move to stride towards Chris and Misha’s heart jolted in fear of what he was about to cause.

He quickly stood up and placed himself in front of Jensen.  
“Woah slow down cowboy…I said I THOUGHT he was gonna make a move…but he didn’t and when I asked if he was about to, he just laughed and told me no.” Misha explained hurriedly, trying to calm down hulk Jensen and my God Misha does not like him when he’s angry. 

He watched as the anger drained from Jensen’s face and he looked Misha in the eye, his expression a lot softer now.   
“Sorry…I got a little umm…carried away.” Jensen muttered, taking a seat on the couch again and tugging on Misha’s hand to join him.

Misha took an unsteady seat beside Jensen and if anything his co-star’s little outburst just confused things further and he was no closer to getting answers.  
“It’s cool but kinda wondering WHY you’re getting so stressed over it anyways.”

Jensen shrugged, mumbling something like ‘it doesn’t matter’ and shooting Misha a toothy grin.

“Right, guess I owe you a beer gorgeous.” Jensen stated, jumping to stand up and holding a hand out to Misha.  
*Dammit subject avoided again…and gorgeous?*

Misha rolled his eyes, letting Jensen take hold of his hand and pull him up.  
“Lead the way Ackles, looks like I’m gonna need a lot more to drink.”


	7. One way or another...

Misha was determined not to give up on tonight, he wanted answers and he didn’t want to be another one of Jensen’s buddies that was branded a ‘pussy’ cause he couldn’t handle it. 

Which led to another phone call to one Mr Padalecki.

“If the party is a rockin, don’t come a knockin’!” 

“Now how is THAT any way to answer YOUR phone?” Misha questioned, with an amused voice.

“I knew it was you asshole…speaking of parties, why exactly are you calling me? Have you bailed already? Knew you would!” Jared ranted with a mocking laugh. 

“No for your information I’m still very much at the party, I’m currently in the men’s bathroom…”

“Hiding?”

Misha frowned and shook his head.  
“…No not hiding…just needed to ask you a few things and this time, I want straight answers Padalecki…you got that?”

“But that’s no fun.” Jared whined down the phone and Misha could picture the pout on his face.

“Look, if things got so bad for you at one of these parties…wouldn’t you have liked someone to give you a heads up back then? A little bit of guidance?” Misha pleaded, his frustration reaching epic levels.

A loud, drawn out sigh sounded down the phone and Misha waited with baited breath.  
“FINE but you owe me Collins, I had no help…had to survive it on my own…”

“But you didn’t survive; you bolted and never came back?”

“Do you want my help or not?”

“Yes…yes I do, sorry.”

“Ok, what do you need to know?” 

“I dunno man, everything! Like why did you bolt?” Misha struggled with which question he wanted to ask first.

“Well you know how Chris is a little full on?”  
“Understatement, but yes continue…”

“He kinda took a liking to me, spent the night grabbing my ass, making comments that would pass for sexual harassment…”

Misha rolled his eyes dramatically at Jared’s words, finding very similar comparisons to what happened to him earlier.  
“Ok no offence but he’s been doing that to me too, when I confronted him he just said it was the ‘way he is’…so I wouldn’t take that to heart dude.”

“…Misha…I am not finished, not by a long shot. He made several moves on me and even when I told him to back off, he persisted and Jensen just thought it was funny, made no move to help me out and that kinda pissed me off.”

“Moves? What did he do?” Misha questioned, finding it not all that surprising.

“He kissed me when I wasn’t expecting it, tried to do it again several more times, grabbed my ass, grabbed my crotch, spent the night following me around and introducing me as his ‘Moose of a boyfriend’ which I didn’t find all that funny…anyway it got too much in the end, you know me man? I can piss around with the best of them but he was wayyy too serious about it for my liking and Jensen wasn’t helping any…so I bolted and vowed never to go back.”

Misha held back a laugh, pressing his lips together tightly and trying to shake the image of 6 foot ridiculous Jared running away from 5 foot nothing Chris Kane, although he definitely seen Jay’s point about Chris’ forward behaviour…thank God Misha put that to rest. 

“Ok…that’s fair enough; I don’t blame you for bolting. Thanks for clearing one part of the saga up…what about the group party dynamic? Jensen said Chris has a lot of regulars…they all seem frighteningly close.”

Jared did laugh at that.

“Ah man, ok now when I warned you about things…Chris was number one, but looks like you seem to have escaped that…the party goers were definitely number two…strange huh? They all latch onto one another like life lines, guy on guy…girl on girl; it didn’t seem to matter…everyone at that party had been with everyone else, regardless if they were all friends or whatever. Keeping it amongst friends, that’s one open group of people and yes I had to dodge Amanda before you ask…hell I had to dodge a few of them.”

Misha nodded in understanding and slight surprise.  
“Wow so Amanda really is a regular…she was going to these things two years ago when you went to one of these parties? Crazy and yeah I had to dodge her tonight too…it’s a weird dynamic, hell I’m all for open minded but fuck me…”

Jared laughed loudly down the phone and mumbled his agreement with Misha.  
“Ok anything else?”

“I guess that brings me to my last point…Jensen?”

“Ah.”

“You warned me that I was gonna see the ‘real’ Jensen Ackles…I’ve definitely seen a different side to Jensen but I’m not sure what to think…how was he when he dragged you to one of these parties?” Misha approached this question with caution, the party goers and Chris he can leave behind for good once the night is over but Jensen? He’s his friend and co-star, he had to tread carefully.

“Ok that sounds a little too dramatic…the real Jensen is the Jensen you see on set and outside of work…this Jensen is also real Jensen but the home bird that comes from Texas and grew up with people like Chris. Jensen has a lot of sides, none of them are remotely fake, he just loosens up when he’s with childhood friends…probably more so than when he’s with me or us for that matter.” Jared explained carefully, he didn’t want Misha to think any side of Jensen was fake, that wasn’t true at all. 

Misha pinched the bridge of his nose in further confusion.  
“Alright I get it…I’m not seeing the real or fake Jensen, I’m just seeing another side to him…ok and what am I supposed to make of this side?”

“All I can say of the Jensen I seen that night…he was a lot more lively, incredibly flirtatious and open with Chris, plus most of the others. He was incredibly at ease and chatty, seemed perfectly content with people grabbing and touching…he just slipped so easily into that dynamic and it freaked me out a little. But other than that he wasn’t really very different with me, same old.”

“Hmm, no different with you at all?” Misha asked curiously, his interest piquing.

“No…why what’s he been like with you?” Jared questioned with confusion now evident in his own voice. 

“Well…all of the above I guess, except he’s not been too grabby with anyone other than Chris…seems weird how he laughed when Chris came onto you but when I hinted to Jensen that I thought Chris was gonna make a move on me…he saw red.”

“Saw red?”

“Yeah dude, like full on hulk, steam coming out of his ears and ready to rip Chris’ head off because of it. What’s up with that? Is it like a protective thing?” 

“That is weird, I dunno maybe…can’t help you there buddy, that is a little strange.”

“That’s not all…he IS different with me, from the moment I got here it’s been ‘hey hot stuff, hey gorgeous’ and he’s been saying things like ‘do you even know how sexy you are?’ and calling me the sexiest guy in the room and dude there was hands roaming on my ass…my leg…popping buttons on my shirt…my head is totally fucked and I have no clue what’s going on.”

Misha rambled so fast that he had to take a deep breath and lean against the bathroom wall for support, his head whirling with thoughts.

“Woah slow down man…ok that is…really weird, I honestly can’t help you out there cause he was never like that with me.” Jared tried to calm Misha down but his voice was shaky with nervous laughter.

Misha let his head fall back against the wall and he closed his eyes, taking another deep breath.  
“I’m just confused…every warning sign is pointing to…man I can’t even say it cause it sounds ridiculous.”

“You think Jensen has a thing for you.” Jared said firmly, more as a statement than a question.

“Maybe I don’t know…maybe he’s just spent more time with Chris and he’s now ten times worse than he used to be for the touchy feely thing…because surely if he was crushing on me, that would show outside of here right?”

“Unless he feels like he can express it more and get away with it at the party? Since you were pre-warned he is a little different around Chris.” Jared suggested.

“Does Jensen even swing this way…I mean I don’t know how much you know personally but I always figured he was straight.”

“No offence man but you have been with us six months, he’s not gonna open up that easily…but yeah I do know he swings both ways, if not more towards men.” 

“Wow...” Misha breathed out, finally knowing the truth and allowing it to sink in.  
“…so this whole…Jensen liking me thing…might not just be my imagination?”

“Guess not, there’s always a chance. Question remains now…what the hell are you gonna do?” 

*What the hell am I gonna do?*


	8. Call me...maybe?

If it’s possible, Misha exited the bathroom even more confused than when he entered.

His long conversation with Jared hung in the air and the big question mark surrounding Jensen still remained.

Misha made his way past a few select party goers in favour of finding Jensen and deciding to see how things progressed through the night, maybe he has got it all wrong. 

“Hey there…Misha right?” 

He spun around and come to face with a rather large, burly guy with Hollywood good looks and a voice as deep as Castiel’s. 

“Umm yeah?”

“Leo, I’m a friend of Chris’…great party huh?” 

*This guy wants to make small talk…great, perfect timing* Misha thought to himself sarcastically and plastering on a fake grin, shaking the hand that was presented to him.

“Yeah it’s alright I guess…but I gotta go find my friend…”

“Wait…” Leo said quickly stepping in front of Misha and blocking his path.  
“I was thinking we could maybe go someplace quieter? Get to know each other more?”

*Oh fuck this was a come on.*   
Misha put on a sympathetic smile and started to come up with his best excuses.

“Look I’m flattered I really am but I’m…” 

“With someone”

Misha spun around at the sound of Jensen finishing his sentence and gaped at him as his words sunk in.

“He’s with me, sorry.” Jensen continued, now snaking an arm around Misha’s waist and pulling him possessively close, that familiar cloud of anger whirling behind emerald eyes. 

Leo looked to Misha for confirmation and he had no other choice but to nod in agreement.

“That’s a damn shame.” Leo said with a smirk, leaning towards Misha and he could have sworn he heard Jensen growl down his ear. 

Leo seemingly ignored the warning growl and handed Misha a slip of paper.  
“Call me…”  
He chanced a look up to a once again venomous, jealousy filled looking Jensen and retreated with a laugh.  
“…maybe.”

Once the douchebag was out of sight, Misha couldn’t help but notice that Jensen’s arm remained intact around his waist and his grip was just as tight.  
“Umm he’s gone now, you can let go…” Misha suggested with a raised eyebrow, suddenly bringing Jensen back to reality and he let his arm drop away with a smile.   
“…thanks.”

“Sorry, it’s just…you get all kinds of moron’s at these parties and you’re way too good for any of them, trust me…I saved your ass dude…literally.” Jensen finished with a laugh.

“So…that’s all that was? You having my back? Saving my ass?” Misha questioned with raised eyebrows.

A blush crept along Jensen’s cheeks and he shuffled almost nervously on his feet, now looking at the ground.  
“Yeah of course…what else would it be?”

Before Misha could answer, Jensen clapped him on the back and walked away with a grin, motioning for Misha to follow…and of course, he did. 

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

As soon as both of their asses hit the leather couch, Misha turned to Jensen in the hope they could finally talk this out but before any words left his mouth, Chris’ voice boomed through the VIP area and alerted them both.

“Ladies and gentlemen alike, I think it’s that time again…someone grab the tequila…” 

Misha listened in confusion to Chris hollering excitedly and watched as his crowd of loyal minions whooped and cheered, clearly knowing what was coming…including Jensen who now held the biggest grin he had ever seen. 

“…time for BODY SHOTS” Chris yelled loudly, causing everyone to cry out loudly and shuffle around the VIP area.

“Seriously...body shots? I haven’t done body shots since…college?” Misha frowned, aiming his rhetorical question towards Jensen.

Jensen grinned widely and jumped to his feet, holding out a hand for Misha to take.  
“Then you my friend have been missing out.” 

Misha sighed loudly, glancing up at his over excited co-star before rolling his eyes in defeat and stupidly taking hold of the hand held out before him.  
Jensen dragged Misha to his feet, not letting go of his hand and pulling him happily through the small sea of people to reach the tequila. 

Once they reached the rest of the odd clan, Jensen dropped Misha’s hand and clapped his own together excitedly as the hoard of friends surrounded the pool table which had been cleared of all balls and queues to make room.

“Now I know y’all know how this usually goes…but we do have a newbie amongst us…so I’m gonna explain our little game for his sake.” Chris said, grinning and motioning over to Misha who was stood awkwardly next to Jensen. 

Jensen nudged Misha with a shit eating grin and his co-star threw him a clearly terrified look. *What the hell am I doing here again?* Misha questioned in his head and took a deep breath, waiting for Chris’ explanation. 

“So here’s how this is gonna work, six people participate…I am in charge of choosing said people…we’re gonna take three turns…first two people – one lies on the pool table, the other does the shots…we decide as a majority where on the body the person has to take the shot from…no arguments…no questions…then the next two people and so on…got it?” Chris explained as best he could in a drunken manner, aiming his last question mostly towards Misha, who nodded in vague agreement. 

Misha felt a nervous swirling pit forming in his stomach, given he was indeed the newbie here; he couldn’t help but feel he may be one of Chris’ targets. 

They all watched as Chris lined up several quarter lemons along the edge of the pool table and precisely 9 shots of tequila alongside them, with a salt shaker nearby. 

“Alrighty…I think it’s fair to do this as follows…boy – girl, girl – girl and finally boy – boy. Something for everyone, right?” Chris suggested with a wink and his eyes started scanning the small crowd for his first victims. 

Much to Misha’s relief, two girls were picked out first and further to his relief one of them was Amanda; if he was going to be targeted tonight then Amanda was the last girl he would want to do body shots with. 

Jensen hollered and cheered along with his friends as one girl did body shots off Amanda. Misha was slowly figuring out that it was 2 shots per couple, which meant 2 body parts to do shots from.   
Misha couldn’t take his eyes off them when girl number one licked a line of salt up the inside of Amanda’s thigh and he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t thrilling to watch…come on, he is a typical guy after all. 

Once the girls were through, the small crowd whistled and cheered excitedly, bouncing on their feet…almost eager to be picked next.  
Jensen spared a glance over to his co-star to check he was still with them and nudged him again lightly with his elbow, smiling in a way that clearly asked ‘are you good?’ – Misha nodded in response and smiled back, focusing his attention on the scene before them once again and holding his breath, hoping to escape the dreaded wheel of misfortune. 

Chris picked his next to victims, it was some random girl that Misha hadn’t been introduced to yet but he’d seen her making out with a lot of people throughout the party and funnily enough the guy that had hit on Misha earlier that night…Leo was it?  
Misha couldn’t help but smirk at Leo’s reaction; the guy was clearly batting for one side, not both like the majority of the party and looked seemingly disappointed to have a girl doing body shots from him.   
He heard Jensen chuckle in amusement beside him and Misha joined him in laughing as Leo lay back on the pool table, rolling his eyes in annoyance as the crowd cheered them on. 

They watched as the body shots commenced and Leo was looking more annoyed by the salt load, which only made both Jensen and Misha laugh harder.   
As the last shot took place, Misha finally felt relaxed and was actually having fun…ok it was at somebody else’s expense but it was pretty damn funny to watch and he seemed to escape being a victim second time around, which relaxed him further. 

The random girl and Leo finished up, hopping down from the pool table and sauntering off unimpressed with his lack of man action. Chris chuckled at the guy’s reaction and pushed the remaining 2 shots, lemon slices and salt up the table in preparation for the final round. 

“That leaves us with 2 more shots, one more turn and I think it’s time for a little guy on guy action…” Chris announced loudly with a grin and soaking up the crowd reaction, before motioning them into complete silence.  
“…now since I’m the host of this damn thing…I can’t very well nominate myself, although I would really…really love to…but I have someone else in mind…”

Misha felt his previously relaxed muscles suddenly tense and his smile quickly drop, when he caught sight of Chris’ eyes on him and a wide, mischievous grin on his face. 

*Fuck*

“I think it’s about time our newbie took part…Misha Collins would you kindly step up to the pool table.” Chris said in a cocky manner, motioning to the table before Misha and he closed his eyes in horror, looks like he was about to play victim number three.

His brain tried to concoct a good enough plan to squirm out of this but now the whole room seemed to be watching him expectantly and he hated letting people down…damn his people pleasing qualities. 

With a small nod of his head and a mild look of concern from Jensen, Misha hesitantly made his way over to the pool table to accept his fate.

“Good boy, I think you’re pretty enough to play our willing victim…so you will be lying down on the table…so don’t worry, you don’t have to do a single thing…just let some hot young man lick salt from wherever we choose.” Chris explained with an almost inhuman, slightly evil laugh at the end.

“This is not gonna end well” Misha muttered quietly into his hands and waited patiently for Chris to pick his punisher. 

Chris scanned the room with a grin, pointing a finger into the small crowd.  
“Where she stops…nobody knows…”  
The finger came to a stop on somebody and the crowd fell into complete silence, Misha simply couldn’t look.   
“Mr Ackles…I believe the floor is yours.” Chris said calmly, causing Misha’s head to whip up and catch sight of Chris’ finger pointing directly at his co-star.

*Fucking fantastic* Misha thought with a roll of his eyes, things were already pretty intense tonight and he still had no clue what was going on with Jensen because they hadn’t gotten chance to talk it out yet, but one thing was for certain…things were about to get a lot more intense and a fraction more awkward. 

Although Misha isn’t too sure why he’s at all surprised that Chris picked them both, fucking shit stirrer that he is. 

Jensen seemed weird…he appeared to look absolutely terrified at the mere thought and shaking with nerves as he made his way over Misha, yet his eyes held an odd mix of excitement and anticipation. Misha on the other hand was just nervous as hell and that pit of swirly uncertainty returned in his stomach. 

“Take a deep breath boys…Misha get on that pool table hot stuff…” Chris said motioning to the table.

Misha did as he was told, took a deep breath and climbed onto the table, lying on his back and staring up at the old, stained ceiling…simply waiting.

“…Jensen my friend…are you ready to get up close and VERY personal with your co-star?” Chris asked, clapping Jensen on the back and although Misha didn’t hear any words from Jensen, he assumed it was a yes as Chris clapped his hands together and the crowd started cheering again. 

Jensen glanced over to Misha who was lying flat on the pool table, unsure whether he should go over and say something before they get started, but when Chris started working the crowd up again Jensen thought better of it and remained rooted to his spot. 

“Ok people, first shot…where do you want to see gorgeous man lick salt from this fucking delicious man?” 

Misha lay there, hearing a sea of people shout out various body parts and it made his stomach flip nervously, he knew damn well that this crowd didn’t do innocent.   
Words like belly button, neck, lips, ear, thigh and foot were suggested and Misha is pretty sure he heard some guy shout ‘Cock’.

Jensen gulped loudly when Chris silenced the crowd and turned to him with a shit eating grin. 

“I got it…Jennie boy, I want you to crawl on top of that hot little body over there, unbutton his shirt and take your first shot from…his nipple.” 

Misha closed his eyes in mortification and took a shaky breath, waiting for Jensen’s response.

Jensen broke out into a grin and winked at Chris, nodding his head happily, all nerves suddenly falling away as he climbed onto the pool table.   
The crowd broke into a fit of screams and cheers, watching as Jensen moved onto the table.

Misha felt Jensen’s presence immediately and his eyes flew open when he felt Jensen straddle his thighs with a heavy weight, a leg on either side of Misha’s body. 

“Wow…this isn’t gonna be awkward at all” Misha laughed nervously as Jensen grinned down at him, reaching over and unbuttoning his co-stars shirt slowly. 

“Ah come on now Mish…loosen up, it’s just a bit of fun right?” Jensen teased with a wink, popping the last button on Misha’s shirt and pushing the fabric aside, revealing a tanned, perfectly sculpted chest and torso before him. 

Misha felt the heat rising in his cheeks and couldn’t hold down the blush as Jensen’s eyes raked over his now half naked body. Usually getting naked is not a problem for Misha, hell he’s pretty damn proud of his body actually…he may not be all muscle but he’s certainly toned and sculpted in all the right places. 

But this…this is just plain weird in a room full of strangers and your co-star seemingly checking you out to figure out which god damn nipple he wants to lick salt from…*Again, why the fuck am I here?*

Jensen glanced from left to right, trying to make an informed decision and he couldn’t help but notice a freckle below Misha’s left nipple and that made his decision for him. He motioned back to Chris for the salt and lemon, setting the lemon next to Misha and the shot alongside it, holding the salt shaker in one hand.

Misha looked up and caught Jensen’s eye before he winked down at his co-star with an almost cocky smile and dipped his head. Suddenly perfect rounded lips and a flat tongue were in contact with Misha’s sensitive nipple, the hot wet heat of Jensen’s mouth made Misha jump slightly and his hips twitched as he fought to keep them pinned to the table as they tried to buck up in a natural bodily reaction. 

Jensen hummed around the now hardened bud, swiping his tongue across Misha’s nipple to get it nice and wet.  
Misha couldn’t help but close his eyes in pleasure, his hands clenching into fists by his sides…cause dammit it felt good and then suddenly the wet heat was gone.

He opened his eyes to watch Jensen now tipping a generous amount of salt onto the now wet nipple, before making a swipe for his tequila shot and holding it up in the air for all to see. 

“Bottoms up” Jensen hollered loudly, winking down at Misha and chucking the burning hot tequila down his throat in one go.

Before he could register, the wet heat of Jensen’s lips and tongue were back on him, only this time it was a lot more thorough.   
Jensen’s tongue circled around Misha’s nipple, lapping up the salt, flicking his tongue back and forth over the sensitive skin and closing his lips firmly around the hard nipple, creating a powerful sucking action that caused Misha’s hands to shoot out on instinct and grab his co-stars broad shoulders.   
He just about managed to hold back a whimper of disappointment as Jensen finally pulled back and bit down on the lemon in his hand, before throwing it across the room and holding his hands up in victory. 

The crowd wolf whistled and cheered loudly, some of them even patting Jensen on the back from where he still sat on Misha’s legs.   
Misha took a deep breath, his head spinning as though he was the one who just downed a shot of tequila and skin tingling from where Jensen’s mouth had been just seconds earlier, now Misha remembered exactly why body shots were so popular…fuck that felt probably a lot more pleasurable than it should have coming from his male co-star. 

Jensen smirked down at Misha, seemingly pleased with himself and not looking as though he was going to move anytime soon. 

“Nice…that was fucking hot…wouldn’t y’all agree!? Let’s hear it for our Supernatural boys…phew…” Chris yelled loudly, earning more cheers from his friends.

“…now I think it’s time we went for body part number 2…what could it be…”

Misha felt his stomach twist nervously once more, Jensen not breaking their eye contact and his smile more feral than friendly. 

“…I don’t know about you guys…but I can’t take my eyes off Misha’s hipbones…they’re practically God like…and I think that’s a perfect continuation point for our boy Jensen here, do y’all agree?” 

Jensen’s eyes fell to the perfect V-shaped groove of the hipbones below him and Misha squirmed under the focus, increasingly aware that this little game was moving south. 

“Agreed” Jensen mumbled under his breath, eyes locked onto hipbones and a smirk full of want stretching across his face.

Misha gulped loudly and took another deep breath as Jensen set up the shot beside him. This time Jensen took the lemon in hand and turned it so the skin was facing Misha, pushing the slice between his co-stars lips and hoping he got the hint.   
Panic started swelling up when Misha realised what Jensen wanted him to do but out of automatic response his mouth opened and teeth clamped around the edge of the lemon skin, holding it in place for whenever Jensen was ready to take. 

Jensen grinned in success, gripping the salt shaker tight before shuffling down Misha’s legs and wrapping a hand around Misha’s left hip holding him in place, ducking his head and licking a perfect stripe in the dip of his co-stars right hip.

The contact was undeniable this time and Misha couldn’t help the automatic response from his body, his hips bucking forward towards Jensen who pulled back and winked up at his co-star.

“Easy…down boy, plenty more where that came from” Jensen hummed, pouring a huge amount of salt in the groove of Misha’s hip. 

He quickly downed the shot, clearly wanting to get back to business and practically threw the glass aside, his tongue immediately back on his friend’s hipbone lapping up the salt. Misha bucked up again at the sudden contact and moaned; thankful he had the lemon in his mouth to muffle his cry of pleasure. 

Jensen didn’t waste a moment, lapping up the salt with his tongue deliberate and slow, teasing the dip right down to the band of Misha’s jeans which made his friend moan even louder and hips twitch with anticipation.   
Misha’s eyes rolled back in his head as Jensen continued his teasing assault, feeling his friend’s hands pulling slightly at his jeans to reveal more skin and take his tongue even lower to catch little speckles of salt that had rolled under the denim waistband. Jensen moved his tongue back up and sucked continuously on one particular spot, knowing it would leave an evident mark that would be pretty damn hard to get rid of. 

Misha’s hips bucked again, lost in the pleasured sensations and the ghost like feeling of Jensen’s hand now resting on his denim clad upper thigh.  
Suddenly that glorious, sinful mouth was gone again and he opened his eyes in time to see Jensen’s face above his own, leaning down with a smile and his lips closing over the lemon. Their lips weren’t touching but the heat and the feeling of someone being so close but so far away at the same time was riveting. 

Jensen sucked at the lemon and pulled it with his teeth until it parted from Misha’s mouth. He took one final suck at the fruit and tossed it aside, wiping his mouth from saliva and lemon juice. 

He looked down at a now flushed Misha and the crowd around them were in total stunned silence. Jensen took a deep breath, realisation of exactly what just happened started to settle in and they both looked at each other, breathing heavily.

The crowd finally erupted to make an obscene amount of noise that made both men jump slightly and Chris clapped Jensen on the back, bringing him back to the here and now.

“Now THAT is how you do body shots ladies and gentlemen” Chris hollered loudly, watching as Jensen scrambled off the pool table and landed on his feet.

Misha’s heart was pounding loudly in his ears and the room seemed to be spinning again, he wasn’t sure if trying to sit up right now was the best option until a hand appeared beside him.   
He looked up and seen the hand belonged to Jensen…of course it did and weirdly given what had just happened, his co-stars smile had gone from wild to genuine and friendly in a matter of seconds. 

Jensen offered a genuine, almost apologetic smile…afraid he might have crossed a line and Misha couldn’t help but be drawn in, letting Jensen help to pull him off the table and finally stand back on shaky legs. 

Misha was quick to fumble with the buttons on his shirt and he’s pretty sure he buttoned it up wrong, but right now he just needed some space to breathe.

“I need to use the bathroom.” Misha rushed out quickly, watching as Jensen’s smile fell into a look of concern as he darted around his co-star and the cheers faded into the background.


	9. Talk Dirty to me

Misha burst into the bathroom startling the only man in there who was washing his hands; the man gave Misha a strange look before exiting the bathroom quickly and leaving Misha alone with his thoughts and his unexpected erection. 

He looked down to see his own bulge pushing uncomfortably against the denim, his zipper straining with the pressure and Misha groaned loudly in both frustration and confusion.   
Taking a deep breath, Misha gripped the sides of the sink and stared at his own flushed reflection in the mirror.

“What the fuck is going on” He muttered quietly to himself, turning on the cold faucet and splashing his face with water to calm down. 

Misha’s head was buzzing at a thousand miles a minute, trying to replay what just happened and how he had gotten so turned on by Jensen’s actions, he didn’t think of Jensen that way, right?

Although now, that’s all Misha could think about…Jensen’s tongue…Jensen’s lips…Jensen’s mischievous smile…the fact Jensen was so willing to do just about anything to make Misha squirm…

And weirdly, Misha found he liked it, all of it. 

He groaned loudly, glancing around to double check the bathroom was empty before sliding his hand down and pressing against his erection to relieve a little pressure, he hissed in pleasure but quickly removed his hand and slammed it against the sink in frustration. 

This wasn’t supposed to be about him, Misha had suspected that Jensen had a thing for him and he had tried to pull Jensen aside to discuss it like an adult, but the whole night had been one big game. This wasn’t supposed to happen; Misha got well and truly sucked into Christian’s alternative party lifestyle…

And now? He was stood in the men’s bathroom…alone…confused…with a boner…caused by his co-star and still slightly confused about Jensen’s feelings towards him (although he had a pretty good idea) – then again, Misha couldn’t help but wonder if it was all just one big game to wind him up and that thought actually hurt, just a little.

Before Misha’s thoughts could take him any further, the bathroom door swung open and he risked a glance towards the door, knowing well that it would be the one person he really didn’t need to see right now.

Misha was right.

“Hey man, are you alright?” 

Jensen closed the door behind him, approaching his friend cautiously with a sheepish look on his face and wringing his hands together, almost nervously. 

Misha watched the apparent worry and concern written all over Jensen’s face as he approached, still facing towards the mirrors to make his erection less obvious just in case Jensen happened to look down. 

“Yeah I’m ok, just needed some breathing space…got pretty wild back there.” Misha muttered, straining a fake smile and wishing Jensen would just leave.

Truth be told, Jensen’s presence was doing nothing to help Misha’s boner, in fact it was making it so much worse and he couldn’t help his eyes briefly flicking down to gaze at Jensen’s swollen lips, holding back a groan of want and annoyance, before quickly returning his gaze to the mirror in front of him. 

Jensen shifted uncomfortably, worry curling in his stomach.  
“Look Mish…I’m sorry.”

He raised his head in curiosity, eyes flickering over to Jensen again and wondering what exactly his friend was about to apologise for, Misha’s mind returned to the idea that Jensen had been messing with him this entire time as a prank.  
“For what?”

“Taking it too far and making you uncomfortable.” Jensen mumbled with a shy shrug.

“I fucking knew it, you have been messing with me all night…I should have known…suppose it’s my own stupid fault for taking it all so seriously, usually I wouldn’t but you really got me Jensen…so well done…congrats, you always were a fantastic actor!” 

Jensen watched on wide eyed and confused as Misha’s hands slammed against the mirror, causing it to shake, he ranted into the open space and ran a hand down his clearly frustrated face, his last few words hissed through teeth and bordering on angry. 

“Woah…woah…calm down dude, what the hell are you talking about…I haven’t been ‘messing with you’…why the fuck would you think that?”

“Seriously...the flirting, the touches, the ass smacking, the intense game of pool…the body shots!? If that’s not messing with someone, I don’t know what is…I can take a good old fashioned prank and I can certainly take a joke…but this…setting me up to embarrass me in front of your childhood friends, making a fool of me? That’s just low man and I didn’t think you could be such a dick, I really didn’t think you would take it that far.” 

Misha could practically feel his blood boiling beneath the surface of his skin, meeting Jensen’s wide eyed expression with his own glare. 

“I didn’t prank you man, I wasn’t making a fool out of you I swear…can’t believe you would think that” Jensen exclaimed loud, confusion still written over his face and feeling incredibly hurt that Misha would think so little of him.

“Then why did you do all those things?” Misha shot back with a raised voice, his hands flying up in exasperation and annoyance.

“BECAUSE I LIKE YOU, ALRIGHT?” Jensen yelled loudly, his hand immediately shooting to cover his mouth because…fuck, he actually said it out loud?

Misha fell silent, his eyes wide and his heart hammering against his chest at Jensen’s admission.

*So it is true* He thought inwardly, watching as Jensen lowered his hand and stared at Misha, nerves wracking his body and fear hidden behind green eyes. 

The only sound that could be heard was the dull beats of music thrumming through the bathroom walls, complete silence washed awkwardly through the men’s bathroom as they stared at each other and neither man knowing what to say next.

Much to Misha’s surprise, Jensen spoke up first and broke the silence.

“I’m sorry that I took it so far…that it got so out of hand…I don’t even know if you’re into guys and there’s me throwing myself at you and giving you weird mixed signals…I’m a fucking terrible friend, I’m so so-…” Jensen rambled, coming to an abrupt halt mid apology as Misha held his hand up to silence his co-star. 

“Jensen just…shut up for a second…” Misha muttered, his eyes locked onto Jensen’s and head cocking to one side, clearly deep in thought.

“Dude I’m trying to apologise here and you just-” Jensen protested.

“…I don’t care…” Misha interrupted, a strange coil of pleasure twisting in his stomach at Jensen’s admission and a renewed bout of arousal creeping up on him as his gaze flickered back to Jensen’s perfectly plump lips. 

“…I don’t care about your apology…” Misha continued, slowly making his way towards a now confused Jensen.

“…all I can think about is how those perfect cock sucking lips aren’t on me right now.” Misha whispered hotly, bringing his thumb up to swipe over Jensen’s bottom lip. 

Jensen’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head at Misha’s words, blood surging directly to his cock and making it swell rapidly, his head cloudy with confusion and lust. When his brain finally caught up with the situation, they’re eyes met in a display of want and Jensen surged forward, crashing his lips against Misha’s forcefully.

Misha grunted at the impact, the force almost knocking him over and yet he didn’t care, cause fuck those delicious lips were on his own kiss deprived ones and he couldn’t be happier in that moment.   
He moaned as Jensen pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Misha’s waist and pulling their bodies flush against each other. Misha nipped at Jensen’s full lips and ran his tongue along them seeking entrance which Jensen granted happily parting his lips eagerly, Misha’s tongue darted inside to taste every inch of his friend’s hot mouth.

Jensen’s eyes rolled back in his head as Misha explored his mouth and their tongues met in a surge of passion, entwining together. Jensen was practically moaning like a porn star into his mouth and that did it for Misha, he pushed Jensen away with an incredible strength, slamming him into the nearest wall.  
He only had a split second to register what had just happened before Misha was back with determined blue eyes and his mouth found Jensen’s once more. Eager hands found his own and pinned them either side of his head as Misha ground his hips against Jensen’s, ripping another pornographic moan from Jensen’s lips.

Misha grinned against Jensen’s mouth as he felt the other man’s hardness pressed against his hip, insistently digging in and wanting more.

He pulled back panting heavily and put some distance between himself and Jensen, much to his friend’s disappointment. Jensen watched with heavy lidded eyes, trying to catch his breath and his cock now rock solid, pushing against his own jeans. Misha backed away slowly, his own erection pushing against the denim and Jensen’s eyes dropped to the bulge in the front of Misha’s jeans; he held back a whimper at the sight, bringing his eyes back up to meet his co-stars lustful gaze.

Misha’s lips tugged into a mischievous smirk and Jensen watched as he disappeared into one of the cubicles, his cock twitching at the possibilities.   
Jensen’s feet finally caught up with his brain and he stumbled away from the wall, rushing into the small cubicle after Misha and locking the door behind him.

He turned to face Misha, jumping slightly at how close they actually were in the small confined space and watching his friend’s lips tug into an amused smile as he backed up, closing the lid on the toilet and sitting down.

“How about you show me exactly what those lips can do?” Misha purred in suggestion, his eyes twinkling with anticipation and lust.

Jensen’s breath hitched and he wasted no time in falling to his knees in front of Misha, hands running up denim clad thighs and watching as Misha’s legs fell open in a clear invitation which Jensen was willing to accept. 

He shuffled closer on his knees; sitting between Misha’s legs and glancing up to meet his co-star’s hungry eyes. Jensen nodded once, a smirk finding its way to those lips and his hands gliding along Misha’s inner thighs, causing the previously confident man to squirm under the touch. 

Misha bought his hand up to run through Jensen’s soft hair, letting his blunt fingernails scrape lightly over the scalp and causing his friend to moan at the touch. Jensen took the action as a hint and ran a firm hand over the denim bulge, causing Misha to buck his hips in surprise as Jensen palmed his cock through his jeans.

Jensen chuckled, popping the button on Misha’s jeans and sliding down the zipper, reaching into the other man’s boxer shorts and pulling out his hard, weeping cock.

“Holy fuck” Jensen mumbled at the sight, his own cock throbbing in its denim confines. 

He launched forward running his tongue over the slit and lapping up pre-come, causing Misha to cry out in shock, one hand shooting out to flatten against the cubicle wall to brace himself.   
Jensen continued his assault, licking Misha from base to tip before taking the cock fully into his mouth and not stopping until Misha was fully seated inside his hot, wet mouth and hitting the back of Jensen’s throat.

“FUCK JENSEN” Misha yelled loudly, the sudden overwhelming feeling of being deep throated was almost enough to make him come on the spot, his hand slamming against the wall and the other gripping a fistful of Jensen’s short hair.

Jensen hummed around Misha’s cock in satisfaction, feeling the tip hitting the back of his throat and holding down the urge to gag. His eyes darted up to see Misha’s look of total bliss, blue lust blown eyes rolling back in his head and hand clutching desperately at the wall, Jensen would have smiled in achievement if it hadn’t been for Misha’s cock down his throat.  
He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Misha’s hips start to move, slowly pumping himself in and out of Jensen’s throat, almost pushing him to the limit. Jensen eased up and pulled back slightly, letting Misha fuck his mouth and massaging his tongue along his friend’s cock as he did so. 

Misha grunted in pleasure, fisting Jensen’s hair and holding his head still while he fucked in and out, hitting the back of Jensen’s throat on every other thrust and feeling it constrict around his cock. 

“Fuck…I knew you’d be good at this…look at you, just taking it…letting me fuck your mouth…ungh God…Jen that’s so fucking hot…ahhh…” Misha moaned, his eyes locked onto Jensen, watching as his friend just took the abuse and judging by the blissed look on his face, he liked it too. 

Jensen moaned, saliva and pre-come sliding down his chin obscenely, he felt Misha’s grip loosen on his hair and he took the opportunity to start bobbing his head up and down in perfect rhythm meeting with Misha’s insistent thrusts. 

He had never felt more turned on in his life, his own erection now straining and Jensen reached down to unzip his jeans, taking his own hard cock in his hand.  
Misha watched as Jensen reached down to get himself off and he felt a new surge of arousal, moaning obscenely as Jensen’s pace increased, his head moving faster, his lips creating powerful suction and tongue massaging his cock in all the right places. 

“Fuck Jensen, so close” He mumbled, slamming the wall and letting his head fall back in pleasure as Jensen worked him towards a mind blowing orgasm.

“Jensen…you in here?”

Misha’s head shot up at the sound of Chris’ voice and he groaned loudly.

“Get out of here Chris” Misha yelled loudly, causing Jensen to chuckle around his cock.

“Misha? Dude…is Jensen in there with you...oh my God…you sly dogs…are you two…” Chris asked with shock evident in his voice before breaking into a loud bark of laughter.

“GET THE FUCK OUT CHRISTIAN” Misha yelled again,

“Alright, I’m goin’…you two have fun now” Chris laughed, exiting the bathroom and leaving them to it.

Jensen sped up on Misha’s cock, licking, sucking and bobbing his head insistently, causing Misha to buck his hips and cry out.  
He increased the speed on his own cock, pre-come easing the way as he jerked himself off to the sounds Misha was making and the feeling of his crush’ cock laying heavy in his mouth. 

“Holy fuck, Jensen I’m gonna…” Misha cried out, gripping Jensen’s hair and holding him still as his orgasm rippled through his body and Misha shot his come down his friend’s throat.

Jensen moaned in surprise, swallowing everything he could and spilling his own seed onto the bathroom floor as the orgasm wracked his own body with a violent shudder.   
He pulled his aching mouth and jaw off Misha, lapping up any remaining mess on his friend’s slowly softening cock, drawing a whimper from Misha who was still petting his hair and breathing heavily, coming down from his explosive orgasm.

Misha looked down at Jensen in awe, noting the mess on the floor and a slow grin spread across his face as he hauled Jensen up into his lap, thrusting his tongue down Jensen’s already wrecked throat and deciding he quite liked the taste of himself in Jensen’s mouth.   
They pulled apart breathless and Misha ran a finger up Jensen’s soft cock, causing his friend to whimper at the sensitive touch and he pressed his forehead against Jensen’s, grinning widely.

“Fuck…I was right about your mouth…that was amazing Jen.” Misha breathed out, running his hand up under Jensen’s t-shirt and feeling muscles twitch at the touch. 

Jensen grinned in return, tucking himself back into his jeans and doing the same to Misha, before standing on wobbly legs, holding out a hand to pull his co-star to stand.

“We should get out of here” Misha suggested with a smirk.

“Fuck yes” Jensen croaked out, his voice gravelly and destroyed.

Truth was he didn’t need to speak at all, Jensen was perfectly content with Misha doing all the talking, especially when he was talking dirty and Jensen loved every God damn word that left his mouth.

They both exited the bathroom with wide, satisfied grins and Misha pulled them to a stop once they were back in the VIP area, standing behind Jensen and wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist.

“You’re gonna go over there and tell your little southern friend that something much better has come up and that you’re leaving…” 

Misha whispered hotly down Jensen’s ear causing him to shiver with pleasure, nipping momentarily at his earlobe before continuing.

“…We’re gonna take a cab back to my place and I’m going to fuck that hot tight, little ass of yours so hard that you will feel me for a week.” 

Jensen moaned at his friend’s words, his cock swelling up with renewed interest. Misha gripped Jensen’s ass firmly and smacked it for emphasis causing another whimper, before pushing a newly turned on Jensen Ackles towards his childhood friend. 

He made his way on shaky legs over to Christian and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Well well well…if it isn’t Casanova, blow jobs in the bathroom of the club? Really Jenny I thought your Texan parent’s raised you better than that.” Chris said with a bark of laughter, clapping Jensen on the shoulder. 

“Yeah well what can I say…Misha Collins is my weakness.” Jensen shot back with a smirk, patting Chris on his shoulder in return.

“Glad you finally got there my friend…” Chris said with a genuine smile, knowing how much Misha means to Jensen and that his friend had been trying so hard all night to make his feelings known through various means.  
“…I take it your lame ass is leaving my party to go fuck your new toy then?”

“Hell yeah”

“Fuck man, you’re not even sorry that you’re leavin’ me here to deal with this crazy bunch on my own are ya?” 

“Not even a little bit sorry dude.” Jensen responded with a wild, almost feral grin, checking over his shoulder to see Misha waiting patiently and tapping his watch.

Chris watched the little display and threw his hands in the air with defeat.  
“Fine, go screw your hot little angel…but next time you see my party through till the end, you hear me Ackles?” 

“You got it coach; I’ll call ya in a couple of days before you leave town man. Thanks for the party…”

Christian waved his friend off with a smile and a quick, manly hug.  
“Don’t sweat it.”

“No really…thank you.” Jensen said slowly and sincerely, nodding in the direction of Misha.

Chris smiled in understanding, squeezing Jensen’s shoulder and waving him off.

Much to Christian’s surprise, Misha ran over and enveloped the smaller man in a bear hug, whispering a thank you down his ear.

“You hurt my boy there and you have me to answer to.” Christian warned, pointing a finger at Misha who was now being dragged backwards by an eager Jensen.

“Wouldn’t dream of it” Misha returned with a genuine smile and waved goodbye to the host. 

Christian watched his oldest friend and Misha leave wearing the biggest matching grins he had ever seen…

…And he couldn’t have been happier for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so there is one more chapter after this one, basically to sum everything up and will have a bit more of Jensen's POV too, unfortunately i haven't written this chapter yet but i hope to get it done very soon! So watch this space!


	10. I Wanna Do Bad things with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter for this fic folks, i'm not gonna lie...it's mostly just smut but i hope it sums the fic up nicely ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!

They barely made it past the threshold of Misha’s door before Jensen had his co-star slammed against it and mouths crashing together urgently. On the cab ride to Misha’s apartment, the sexual tension was completely unbearable, the wait only worked both men up and by the time they reached the apartment, both Misha and Jensen couldn’t wait a second longer. 

Misha threw his arms around Jensen’s neck, pulling him impossibly close and hands raking through Jensen’s hair, scraping his nails ever so slightly that It made his co-star growl in pleasure from the rough treatment.   
Jensen ran his hands under Misha’s shirt, feeling his co-stars muscles twitch with excitement, pulling back to watch Misha writhe and moan as Jensen’s hands explored his torso, giving his nipples a gentle tug.

The broken moan nearly had Jensen’s knees buckling, Misha looked completely fucked out and they hadn’t even made it to the bedroom yet. He watched Misha’s face contort with sheer pleasure, his cheeks flushed and hair in disarray, Jensen could barely conceal his own excitement as his hands wandered and he watched his co-star with a complete look of awe, before burying his face in Misha’s neck to inhale his unique scent. 

“Fuck Misha…you have no idea how long I’ve waited to have you like this” Jensen murmured, his breath hot against Misha’s neck and lips torturously dragging lightly over sensitive skin. 

Misha trembled as Jensen muttered hot words against his skin, in the back of his mind he knew they had so much to talk about and so many questions, like how long has Jensen felt this way? Why didn’t he just tell Misha instead of playing risky games? But Misha also knew that this moment right now, was not the time for questions…that will come after. 

Jensen pulled back with a small smile, dragging a hand through Misha’s hair and cupping the side of his face. They stared into each other’s eyes as they had done many a time before on camera playing their counterparts but this was different, this was real life and while Jensen could feel the many questions from Misha lingering in the air around them, the lust was overriding everything and when Misha’s eyes darkened, Jensen knew it was time to move things along.

“I believe you made me a promise Mr Collins…are you intending to follow it through?” Jensen asked cheekily, winking at Misha, letting his hand drop lower and gripping Misha’s hardened cock through the loose denim of his jeans, earning a loud, almost surprised moan from the older man. 

“Bedroom NOW.” Misha growled, pushing his co-star backwards roughly, quickly taking hold of Jensen’s hand and dragging him towards the bedroom. 

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Somewhere along the way in the short distance to Misha’s bedroom, a lot of clothing suddenly seemed absent as Misha pulled back from kissing Jensen and took in his dishevelled look, his hair wild and untamed, chest now on show after losing his t-shirt along the way and his Jeans unbuttoned, hanging loosely open with just a hint of Jensen’s briefs showing through the gap. The sight alone had Misha moaning as he dragged Jensen’s hot body back towards his own, their bare chests colliding together and that’s when Misha knew he wasn’t in a much better state of dress than his co-star. 

Jensen kissed and nibbled his way down Misha’s neck, while hands wandered across his co-star’s bare chest, working down towards his jeans and making quick work to unbutton them, sliding the zip down and pushing them down past Misha’s hips. 

“Fuck” Misha moaned as Jensen bit down especially hard before lapping at the spot on his neck with his hot tongue, knowing it would leave a mark tomorrow.   
He quickly pushed his jeans off entirely, along with shoes and socks, leaving him in only boxer briefs for Jensen’s viewing.

And judging by the look on Jensen’s face? He was definitely not disappointed. 

Jensen moaned loudly at the sight of his nearly naked friend, urgently pushing Misha back until he hit the bed and collapsed on top of it, quickly covered by Jensen’s own body, his own jeans now fully gone and leaving them both with only two thin layers of cloth between them and bulging erections very obvious. 

Their lips met in a display of passion, Jensen’s tongue tasting every inch of Misha’s mouth and causing moans to ripple from both of their throats, Jensen spread his co-star’s legs, fitting himself perfectly between them and putting their clothed cocks in direct contact, causing Jensen to pull back from their kiss with a whimper as he started to grind down on Misha and relishing in the little gasps of pleasure from the man beneath him. 

Jensen watched Misha’s face intently as they grinded together on the bed, Misha’s legs now wrapped tightly around Jensen’s hips, heels digging into his ass and pulling him closer.  
“Fuck, do you know how freakin’ gorgeous you are?” Jensen moaned, his eyes meeting the darkened blue orbs beneath him and groaning from the lustful stare looking up at him. 

Misha didn’t respond to Jensen’s question, he simply wound his hand around the back of Jensen’s neck and pulled him down for another hot, messy kiss. Every inch of his body felt like it was on fire and Misha was pretty sure if they didn’t lose the remaining clothes soon, he was going to come in his underwear like a teenage boy.

“So beautiful” Jensen said, pulling back with a smirk.

Dropping his head to Misha’s toned chest and beginning a messy path with his tongue and lips, working down his co-star’s body and coming into contact with the sensitive skin on Misha’s hipbones. Jensen quickly decided they were the best he’d ever seen on another man, moaning at the sight and sucking a hickey onto the skin right above the waistband of Misha’s underwear.

“Fuck Jensen, so good.” Misha moaned, hips naturally bucking upwards as his hands raked through Jensen’s hair and tugging it roughly, earning a broken moan from the man currently sucking his soul out through his skin. 

Misha’s eyes glanced down to see Jensen at work, feeling the man tugging at his underwear and finally…God fucking finally…pulling them down Misha’s legs and leaving him completely naked for the taking.   
Jensen sat back on his knees, eyes raking every inch of this sexy son of a bitch he called his friend and let his hands drag torturously up Misha’s thighs, before quickly diving head first and taking Misha’s hard cock into his mouth for the second time that night with a loud moan of pleasure. 

“FUCK” Misha yelled, hips shooting up from the bed and nearly chocking Jensen. 

Jensen worked his magic once more, bobbing his head in a perfect rhythm that would have Misha coming way sooner than he would like and as difficult as it was Misha had to stop Jensen’s hard work or he wouldn’t last.

“God Jensen stop…I’m gonna…I don’t wanna come yet please…get up here…” Misha moaned through Jensen’s expert blow job and whimpered slightly at the loss, the slight disappointment instantly disappearing when Jensen did as he was told and shuffled up Misha’s body, pressing his still clothed erection against Misha’s exposed cock, lips landing together messily. 

Misha squirmed as Jensen writhed above him, taking the opportunity to drag his hands down Jensen’s bare back and dip his hands into the underwear, taking two handfuls of his friends ass and gripping tightly, smirking against Jensen’s mouth when he felt a shiver of pleasure.   
He made quick work of pushing Jensen’s underwear off, watching as Jensen urgently kicked them across the room before landing back on top of Misha and the feel of skin against skin making both of their eyes roll back in their heads.

Jensen rutted furiously against Misha, his hand wrapping around both of their cocks and jerking them off together as one, both of them moaning excessively and louder than before.

“Shit shit shit” Jensen mumbled against Misha’s shoulder, biting down on the skin lightly. 

Misha doesn’t know how he was still keeping his orgasm at bay, he was literally on the brink and knew he needed to calm down, of course he wanted to come…but he wanted to come while inside Jensen, no less would do.   
With all his strength, Misha batted Jensen’s hand away earning a look of confusion from the man above him and quickly Misha managed to hook his leg around Jensen’s and flip them over so his friend was now beneath him, looking up at him with pure lust and adoration. 

“Now I finally have you where I want you Ackles…I’m gonna pound this pretty little ass so hard you’ll be screaming for mercy.” Misha growled with pleasure, tugging Jensen’s hair roughly and licking a stripe up his friend’s bare neck. 

“Fuck yes…please Misha, I want you…do it.” Jensen moaned, digging blunt fingernails into his friend’s plump ass and trying to drag him down to reconnect but Misha refused to budge; only hissing in pleasure from the treatment. 

“Gotta get you ready first gorgeous, don’t want to hurt you.” Misha mumbled, pressing a quick kiss to Jensen’s lips before retreating backwards and shuffling through the top drawer of his bedside table, returning to drop a bottle of lube on the bed beside them. 

Misha was thankful for the prep, it gave him time to calm down and get his shit together before he lost it too soon, deciding quickly to make Jensen into a writhing, moaning mess as payback for his slow teasing.   
He started to kiss his way down Jensen’s gorgeous, tanned body and tracing each nipple and every dip of muscle with his tongue. 

“Oh fuck” Jensen moaned, his head falling back on the pillow as Misha’s hot lips finally closed over the head of his cock, tongue lapping enthusiastically at the slit and swallowing down any pre-cum. 

Misha moaned like a porn star as he tasted Jensen on his tongue, his hand gripping the base of Jensen’s cock to prevent him from coming too soon and holding his eager hips down against the mattress.   
He pulled off with a wet sound, looking up at Jensen’s dishevelled, wild state and smirked at his friend before continuing his path downwards, exactly where Jensen wanted him. 

“Holy fucking crap…Oh Misha…so good…don’t stop.” Jensen yelled loudly in surprise as Misha’s tongue circled his hole, massaging the sensitive skin and dipping in to taste every part of Jensen, opening him up slowly for the taking with every lick and flick of his tongue. 

His tongue fucked Jensen with abandon, jabbing in furiously and causing Jensen to try and sliver away due to the overwhelming pleasure, but Misha held him in place.   
Misha lifted Jensen’s hips up, settling his legs over his own shoulders and tongue fucked Jensen’s tight hole, feeling the muscles clench around his tongue, causing a moan to rip from his own lips, quickly gripping the base of his own cock to stop him from coming on the spot from the sheer feeling alone. 

“MISH…please…I can’t last any longer, please…”

Misha pulled back with a final lick, glancing up to meet Jensen’s lust filled eyes and smirked in success, teasing the tip of his finger into Jensen’s tight hole as their eyes held, and not breaking connection. 

“Please what?” Misha teased, grabbing the lube with his free hand and pouring an excessive amount onto his fingers, running one finger around Jensen’s hole and pushing it in slowly.

“Oh my God” Jensen moaned as Misha’s finger breached him, only a slight burn present and an overwhelming feeling of pleasure racking his body. 

“please…please Mish…fuck” Jensen whimpered as Misha’s finger was joined by a second one, pushing past the tight rim and causing a burn to shoot through Jensen’s body and a gasp of mixed pain and pleasure falling from his lips. 

“I’ll ask again…please what, Jensen?” Misha teased, his fingers scissoring Jensen open for the taking and finally pushing a third finger in beside the others slowly. 

Jensen was gone, his head falling back and eyes rolling in his head, as Misha fucked him with three long fingers, brushing against his prostate and causing Jensen to whimper once more, speech completely incoherent at this point of the night.   
Misha fucked Jensen with his fingers, moaning at the clench before pulling out slowly and wiping his fingers on the bed spread, kneeling between his friend’s spread legs and giving Jensen’s hard cock a single stroke, before leaning down over him and kissing him roughly on the mouth, pulling back with a smirk. 

“I want to hear you say it Jen…beg me…” Misha taunted, whispering seductively down his friend’s ear, their cocks lightly brushing together with a torturous friction but not anywhere near enough, Jensen’s hole now empty and clenching around nothing, begging to be filled. 

“Please…God Misha please FUCK ME…please…take me…fuck.” Jensen moaned, yelling loudly and Misha smiled widely, reaching for the lube once again and slicking up his cock.

Jensen’s heart sped up with anticipation as he held onto Misha’s sides, gripping tightly as he watched Misha spread a generous amount of lube onto his hard cock and excitement built up inside him, his arms grabbing for Misha, pulling him close and not letting go. 

Their eyes connected, sharing a small smile and just as Misha’s lips met Jensen’s once again, he started to breach his entrance, the burn shooting up Jensen’s spine as Misha slowly filled him up and both dull pain, alongside the pleasure rippled through every nerve in his body.   
Their mouths broke apart once Misha was fully inside Jensen, both men gasped at the feeling, Misha trying to compose himself and get used to the tight feeling of his friend clenching around his cock, every part of him screaming to mindlessly fuck the body below him but he held off until Jensen gave him the go ahead. 

Jensen moaned at the full feeling, clenching down on Misha and looking up at his friend’s blissed out face, knowing he was trying to keep it together for Jensen’s sake. He reached a hand up and cupped the side of Misha’s face, forcing him to open his eyes and meet the lustful green gaze below.   
He leant down to capture Jensen’s lips in an almost sweet, loving kiss and pulled back still breathing heavily. 

The moment Jensen bobbed his head in a single nod of consent, Misha knew it was time to move and God did he move. 

What started off as a slow, agonising pace quickly turned into hard, fast and needy thrusts. 

Misha pounded Jensen into the mattress as promised, his bodily instincts taking over and fucking into his friend roughly, gripping Jensen’s hips so hard he knew it would leave bruises tomorrow.   
Jensen moaned loudly in shock as the bed shook violently under the treatment, headboard making an obscene banging sound against the wall and Jensen started to see bursts of light behind his eyes as Misha hit his prostate on almost every single thrust, causing his world to spin out of control as he held onto Misha’s shoulders for dear life.

Both men moved perfectly together, nothing but gasps, occasional curses and loud moaning filling the air around them, sweaty bodies pressed heavily together.   
Jensen’s cock was trapped between them both and receiving an onslaught of Friction as Misha fucked him ruthlessly into the bed. 

Misha buried his head into Jensen’s neck, his hips moving at a furious pace and chasing his long awaited orgasm, while Jensen’s hands fell lower to grip handfuls of Misha’s ass and pulling him impossibly deeper.

“FUCK Mish…I’m so fucking close…” Jensen moaned loudly.

“Fuck yeah me too baby, just come for me Jensen.” Misha whispered into Jensen’s ear, biting down on his ear lobe and letting one hand fall to Jensen’s cock between their bodies and giving it a single stroke before Jensen toppled over the edge and into his violent orgasm, spilling his cum between their bodies and over Misha’s hand, stars bursting behind his eyelids.

Jensen’s orgasm practically dragged Misha into his own as Jensen’s hole clenched down especially hard around his cock and he let out a silent scream as he spilt himself inside Jensen, fucking through his own, messy orgasm until his energy level started to drop and his urgent thrusts slowed right down to languid, lazy ones as he rode out his pleasure filled climax. 

Misha collapsed against Jensen, breathing heavily and sighing in content as he felt his friend’s hand lazily brushing through his hair as Jensen whispered soothing sounds into his ear.   
He pulled back, looking down in complete awe at Jensen, slowly leaning in for a lazy kiss. When they broke apart Jensen smiled brightly up at Misha and he felt himself melt at the sight, before pressing another quick kiss to Jensen’s forehead and pulling out of him with a wince, falling to the other side of his friend. 

“Wow.” Misha breathed out at last, unable to keep the smile off his face.  
“Yeah…I was about to say the exact same thing…damn Mish, you got some moves.” Jensen said with a chuckle. 

They both turned on their sides to face each other, smiling insanely as Jensen linked their fingers together and kissed Misha’s knuckles. 

Misha shuffled closer, keeping their hands joined and wrapped his other arm around Jensen’s waist, pulling him close and kissing his temple. 

“So umm…Hi” Jensen said chuckling and watched as Misha joined in.  
“Yes hello indeed.” 

“I guess I owe you an explanation huh?” Jensen started, biting his lip. 

“I’ll say…although I think…I THINK…that the last couple of hours may have summed it up…” Misha said chuckling and watching Jensen blush, before finishing his sentence.   
“…although I guess a verbal conclusion would be nice.” 

“I like you…I mean ok, you’ve guessed that already but I mean I really really like you, since day one and I was too afraid to say anything, especially when we became fast friends, every day I was falling harder for you and it was killing me, you were completely oblivious to my feelings and I didn’t wanna ruin what we had.” Jensen explained, absently tracing patterns on Misha’s chest with his free hand and refusing to look at the other man, feeling like a teenager revealing his crush. 

Misha smiled at the confession, watching as Jensen blushed heavily under the circumstances.  
“I get all that now…but why tonight, what changed your mind and made you want to tell me? Or should I say show me in your own weird sort of way…tonight was fucking confusing.”

Jensen half shrugged, still not looking up, concentrating his eyes on Misha’s chest.   
“I dunno…when I’m around Chris, I feel more confident I guess and I told him that I liked you, which is when he suggested I should invite you along and he’d help me out. I get carried away with all the touchy feely crap at those parties and thought I’d be able to get closer to you without making my crush too obvious…but guess that didn’t work.” 

“No it didn’t…although you did have me for a while…it was confusing at first…then I guessed you might like me…then I managed to shake that thought off and thought you were playing mind games with me for shits and giggles…”

“I’m really sorry Mish, I’m such a jackass and a chicken shit, I should have just said something.” Jensen muttered, still not meeting Misha’s eyes. 

“…really it’s ok…it was a weird night…but look where we ended up, weirdly it turned out to be one of the greatest nights of my life and you know what, it helped me figure something out…” Misha said quietly, gripping Jensen’s chin and bringing his head up, their eyes finally connecting and Jensen sighing in relief to see a smile on his friend’s face.

“Yeah, what’s that?”

“It made me figure out that I really like you too and I haven’t been this fucking happy in a long time Jensen, thank you.” Misha said sincerely with a smile on his face and watching as his friend’s bright smile returned and he leaned in to kiss him lovingly on the lips.

“So we’re really gonna give this a try?” Jensen asked hopefully as they pulled back.

“Fuck yeah we are” Misha replied, pulling Jensen back in for another kiss, as they lay together making out before finally drifting into a peaceful sleep. 

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Monday morning came around far too quickly, Jensen and Misha had spent the entire weekend in bed together and refusing to leave, now they had to face the inevitable grilling from one Mr Padalecki. 

When the boy’s arrived on set, Jensen gave Misha a sneaky kiss and trotted off towards his trailer.

Misha couldn’t wipe the grin off his face while he headed towards his own trailer, only to be stopped when a giant of a moose stepped out to block his path and he almost collided into Jared’s chest.

“Dude” Misha scolded, taking a step back and glaring at his friend.

“So…what the fuck happened?” Jared exclaimed, itching for the gossip like a teenage girl.

“Morning to you Jay…I’m good thanks, how are you this fine morning? Gee Misha…I’m swell, thanks for asking.” Misha said mockingly, crossing his arms across his chest. 

Jared rolled his eyes and tugged on Misha’s elbow, pulling him to one side just outside of Jensen’s trailer. 

“Sorry dude but I’ve been dying to know what happened at the party…I tried to call you the past couple of days but no answer.”

Misha nodded seriously, looking up at Jensen’s trailer and seeing his lover hovering near the small window which was cracked open, meaning he could probably hear every word they were saying and he couldn’t help but smile, holding back his laughter. Jensen laughed from inside his trailer and pulled tongues at Misha, before finally nodding his consent and Misha took that as an ‘OK’ that he could tell Jared the truth. 

“Sorry I didn’t reply, I was too busy fucking Jensen’s brains out…and that kinda took priority.” Misha said seriously, the deadpan look on his face rivalling Castiel’s. 

Jared’s mouth dropped open in shock, not knowing what else to say or even if Misha was telling the truth, he opened and closed his mouth a few times, gaping like a fish before finally snapping it shut and narrowing his eyes suspiciously at his friend. 

“Oh yeah right…course you were…come on Mish, what happened…really?” 

“What, you don’t believe me? I’m telling you…Jensen likes me, I figured out I like him too…he gave me a blowjob in the bathroom of the club and then I took him home and fucked him all weekend, we’re a thing now…get used to it.” Misha said, finishing with a mocking grin and tilting his head, holding eye contact with Jared to show he was serious.

“Holy shit…dude TMI…but seriously…you and Jensen?...That’s…” Jared exclaimed loudly, stunned by the graphic admission and searched for the right word.

While his on screen brother still searched for the right word, Jensen decided to make himself known and threw his trailer door open, storming towards the pair.

“Jeez would you two stop gossiping outside my trailer, a man has to run his lines.” Jensen said seriously, coming to a stop beside Misha.

Jared broke out into the biggest grin they had ever seen and rushed over to the pair, throwing arms around both Misha and Jensen, pulling them against his chest for a bone crushing double hug. 

“…amazing…you two…it’s amazing.” Jared finally finished his words, pulling out of the hug and letting them both breathe, beaming at the couple.  
“Seriously guys, I’m really happy for you both.” 

Jensen and Misha finally let their resolve crumble and broke into wide smiles, Jensen wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s waist and pulling him close, kissing his temple. 

“Thanks man…means a lot that you approve.” Jensen concluded, reaching out to pat Jared on the shoulder.  
“Yes thank you.” Misha finished, turning around to pull Jensen into an X rated kiss which was way more than Jared wished to see at 8am on a Monday morning. 

“Ok…ok enough of the PDA you pair of jerks, while I’m happy for you both…that is not something I want to see, my breakfast might return with a vengeance if you don’t stop…right now.” Jared complained, shielding his eyes. 

Misha laughed pulling away from Jensen who looked a little flushed from the unexpected onslaught of the kiss and he started to drag Jensen off towards his trailer, leaving Jared behind.

“Alright, point taken…but I’ll warn you if you don’t leave right now, you might hear some more disturbing noises in a matter of minutes once I get Jensen inside this trailer.” Misha explained, pushing Jensen into his trailer and hovering on the steps, waiting for Jared’s reaction.

“Urgh gross…fine, I’m leaving…you kids be safe now.” Jared said mockingly, strolling off towards set. 

Misha laughed, calling back towards Jared.

“By the way Jared…Christian say’s Hi.” 

Jared stopped on the spot and shivered violently, a look of disgust on his face, flipping Misha off and continuing towards set, smiling widely.

Once he reached the Supernatural crew, Jared proudly told them all one by one exactly how his two best friends became one.


End file.
